


Do you see what I see?

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Insanity, M/M, hysterical character, the aftermath of wilbur going through the portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Do you see what I see?

* * *

The portal opened, a swirling, shifting mass of black and white energy grew bigger and bigger until it almost engulfed the entire room. The blaring alarms couldn’t even be heard over the sound of the roaring portal.

John watched on in terror as the glass on the observation room burst open, he shielded himself with his arms, his skin being shredded in the process. 

As quickly as the portal had opened, it shut, folding back into itself with a flash of white light. 

It took a moment for everyone to get their bearings, some of John’s colleagues had fallen to the floor from the impact of the blast. 

John uncovered his head, and stared wide-eyed into the room where the rift once was. He gasped once he saw the shape of a man, his husband, lying face-up on the floor, his body twitching unsettlingly.

“Wilbur...” He said. His chest felt tight and he shook with terror. Quickly, he descended the steps down to him, ignoring the shouts of his fellow officers. 

He ran to Wilbur, skidding on his knees to a stop next to him, barely feeling the sting of glass biting into his skin.

“Wilbur, Wilbur,” He said, reaching out to take his face in his hands. 

He was pale, his eyes open wide, staring somewhere just above John’s head. He was mumbling incoherently. 

“Wilbur, look at me.” John’s voice trembled and he shook Wilbur’s face gently. That seemed to sober him, and his eyes finally registered John’s presence. He sobbed, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. His arm twitched and then shot upwards, grabbing onto John’s wrist and holding tight. He gasped, and there was a moment of silence between them. Wilbur’s tear-filled eyes stared into John’s, his eyebrows knitted together.

“We need medical attention for Agent Wilbur Cross in the testing chamber STAT.” One of the officers yelled into his walkie talkie. 

“Wilbur...” John said again. 

Wilbur coughed, then let out a small, wet sob. Then another. And another. 

After a moment John realised with horror, that he was _laughing_. 

He cackled, hysterically, his head thrown back onto the ground. His eyes were shut tight and his body quaked, he was almost howling.

John let go of his face, sitting up, moving away from him. The medics rushed in, picking Wilbur up off the floor by his arms, hoisting him onto a stretcher. He laughed the entire time, his body curling up. 

Before he was wheeled out of the room, his laughter paused, and he looked directly at John, a strange and almost content smile on his face.

“I saw him.” He whispered, so quietly that John almost missed it. “He was... _Beautiful_.”


End file.
